Grain conveyors are commonly used to convey grain from a truck or the like to the interior of a grain storage facility such as a granary or the like. Perhaps the most widely used type of grain conveyor is the conveyor which is commonly referred to as a grain auger. Grain augers normally consist of a wheeled frame means having an inclined tube mounted thereon. A helical screw conveyor is rotatably mounted within the tube and has an exposed lower end which pulls or conveys the grain into the interior thereof for discharge from the upper end thereof.
Many types of hoppers have been provided on the lower ends of the grain augers for directing grain to the intake end of the grain auger. Rain water frequently enters the interior of the hopper, between uses, which not only spoils the grain left therein but which also can damage the lower end of the grain auger.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a removable cover for a grain conveyor hopper.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a grain conveyor hopper wherein the cover is comprised of a rubber-like material.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a grain conveyor hopper which prevents the entry of rain water into the hopper during the periods that the grain conveyor is not being used.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a grain conveyor hopper which may be mounted on the grain conveyor and hopper without extensive modification thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a grain conveyor hopper which is easily mounted on the hopper and easily removed therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a grain conveyor hopper which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.